You Know You Love Me
by ericaherondale20
Summary: Clary Morgenstern's life can only be described as great! The only thing keeping it from being perfect is her twin brothers' best friend...Jace Herondale. Through the constant bickering and fighting Clary has to face an obstacle that she never thought possible. Clary must face her rapidly changing feelings towards Jace. Does she love him? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that any feedback that you all can give me is greatly appreciated on my part. Make sure ****you tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books.**

I woke up feeling as though a puffy, white floated into my head. Sitting up wobbly and walking into the bathroom, I notice a note on the mirror in the bathroom. It read:

_Clary-_

_I didn't want to wake you when I left this morning, but I need you to know that Luke and I will be going away for the weekend. Please look after Jonathan and Jordan. We should be back by Tuesday night._

_Love You, _

_Mom_

I groan as I reread the note over and over. Great, now I have to look after my brothers. Even though I'm only a year older than the twins Mom seems to always put me in charge of watching them. As I get ready I decide to call up Maia and Isabelle to go to Pandemonium later tonight. After all, it is my 17th birthday and I want to have some fun.

30 minutes later

"Jonathan, Jordan! Wake Up! I'm making pancakes!" I said. "Though you should be making them for me," I muttered under my breath as I heard footsteps pounding down the staircase.

The two boys walked in the kitchen staring wide-eyed at me appearance. I wore the shortest skirt I owned with a black lacey blouse on top. My fiery red hair was tied on the top of my head in a sturdy bun.

"Why do you look like that?" Jordan asked.

"I'm going to Pandemonium with Maia and Isabelle. You guys have to come too since Mom asked me to watch you."

They both groaned loud enough for people in China to hear. But as soon as I was about to say something about what day it is, they both got a miscevious look on their faces.

"What are you up to now?" I asked getting nervous.

"We'll go, but on one condition. We can bring a friend," Jonathan stated.

"Fine, but not-" I started.

"Jace!" they yelled already running out of the room to go call that idiot they call a friend.

Jace Herondale is in 11th grade (same as me) and met my two brothers at an Aerosmith concert last year. Ever since then, they hung out every weekend at our house. Jace was a tall, golden haired god, but even though he looks amazing, he is a jackass.

The only reason Jonathan and Jordan are inviting him is because they know he gets under my skin.

When I hear the phone ring I make a mad dash to pick it up completely forgetting the pancakes.

"Hello," I say.

"Hello sexy, how are you doing on the day of your birth?"

I know it's Jace immediately. "How is it that you know it's my birthday, but no one else seems to remember? Are you some sort of stalker?"

"Nope I just pay real close attention. Any way your brothers invited me to go to Pandemonium tonight with you guys. I just wanted to tell you personally that I can't wait to be there. Make sure you where something nice." And with that he clicked off.

I put the phone down disgusted by him and I am suddenly second guessing my plans for the evening. Just as I am about to call Maia and Isabelle to tell them to forget it, there is a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yell running to the door.

When I open the door, I scream, "Yay!"

My best guy friend Simon stands in the doorway holding a present in his hands. I waste no time wrapping him in a hug so tight I think I might break him.

"Can't breathe!" he fake gasps.

Simon has been gone for a year now because he went off to college. I haven't seen him in forever and I missed him so much.

"What are you doing home?!" I asked excited.

"I came home for your birthday, duh," he said while rubbing his knuckles into my scalp like he did when we were younger.

The warm that I felt on the inside showed on the outside because he plastered his award winning smile from ear to ear on his own face.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Me, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, Jonathan and unfortunately Jace are going to Pandemonium. I don't suppose you want to come too!"

"Sure, your 17th birthday only comes around once. I wouldn't miss it. Do you smell something burning?"

"Oh shit! The pancakes!" I turned and ran into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books.**

Five Hours Later

I walked into my bathroom preparing myself for the image that I will see after the agonizing hour that Maia and Isabelle have put in their schedule to primp me for the club. I had hoped what I was wearing earlier was going to be enough, but they both walked into my house with bags of clothes, shoes, make-up and hair product. I almost had a heart attack.

When I looked in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. I wore tight black sleeveless dress that barely reached past my butt with knee-length black-heeled boots that made me three inches taller. My fiery red hair was done up high in an elegant bun on the top of my head and the make-up that I wore seemed to accent only my good features. The smoky-eye brought out the greenness in my eyes that made them look like twinkling lights. My cheek bones were well defined by Isabelle's steady hand and my lips looked just about as red and plump as my hair.

"Do you like it?" Isabelle asked coming into the doorway. She wore a red sleeveless dress that brought the color in her long tan legs. Her black hair, long and straight, rained down her back almost reaching her belly button. She looked amazing and I was immediately jealous.

Maia stood next to her in a dark blue sleeveless dress that reached her mid-thigh. Her brown curls cascaded along her arms and down back reaching her forearms. She looked amazing too.

"I love it!" I squealed, then brought them both laughing into a hug.

We walked downstairs slowly, trying not to trip in our shoes. At the bottom of the steps awaited the guys.

Jordan and Jonathan wore matching outfits of tight back t-shirts, black skinny jeans and black leather jackets. All the black that they wore did little to show their brown hair and emerald green eyes like mine. Simon wore his usual dark blue sweater with blue jeans. His warm brown eyes popped with the outfit that he chose.

And last but not least, Jace. When I turned to him, my heart nearly stopped. His golden blond curls shaped his angular face in the most perfect way, allowing people to see his dazzling golden eyes. He wore faded black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket.

When I realized I was staring, I turned away fast nearly tripping over my feet. Everyone laughed at my clumsiness and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, which only made them laugh harder.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" I yelled trying to distract them.

When Jordan, Jonathan, Maia, Isabelle, and Simon were out the door I tried to hurry Jace out so I could lock the door, but abruptly turned to look at me with his perfect golden eyes. _Wait, what am I saying? I hate Jace! He's a jackass that shouldn't be allowed to live._

"Hello Clary," he said and before I could answer, he quickly undid my bun so that fiery red hair cascaded down my back. With the shock clearly plastered on my face, Jace leaned in by my ear and whispered, "That's much better."

With that, he turned and walked out the door.

As we walked into the club, I tried to forget the way Jace smelled like the forest when he leaned into me earlier. I replayed that scene in my head multiple times trying to figure out if Jace was messing with me. I mean he obviously was, but why?

Once in the club, Maia and Jordan went towards the back, while Jonathan and Isabelle went to the bar. They left me alone with Simon and….Jace. I stood there for a moment before I felt hands on my hips. I looked up to see Simon pushing me towards the dance floor. He smiled misceviously and turned me around so that I faced him.

We danced for a long time before the music stopped. The DJ announced that they were going to play a slow song. I laughed remembering that the club was known for the way they played different types of music.

"Can I butt in?"

I looked to the source of the voice to see that Jace held him hand out to me. Simon grunted behind me, but turned and walked away. When I turned back to Jace, I placed my hand in his. He pulled me so close to his body that I felt his abs through his shirt.

I let out a surprised squeal and Jace laughed at me. When he stopped, there was still and amused look in his eyes.

"Why did you want to dance with me Jace?" I asked doubtful.

"Because, Miss Sexy, you're the most beautiful person in this club, aside from me."

My heart fluttered in my chest and I stared into his warm golden eyes. He smiled down at me and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I looked down, but Jace pulled my face up to look in his eyes with his hand gently pulling my chin. I looked at him in wonder as he leaned in closer, gently brushing his lips across mine.

The gentle kiss deepened as I began to kiss back; I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by my waist. He pushed us through the crowd, never breaking the kiss, and pushed me up against a wall. I licked his bottom lip and tugged gently hearing him make a noise in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, I smelled the alcohol on his breath and pulled away fiercely. Jace looked confused by this and stared at me in wonder.

"Jace Herondale, I will not be made into one of the many women who fall to your feet in hopes that you will love them! Do not expect me to fall so easily!" I said so fiercely that I saw the understanding and the surprise in his eyes.

"Clary-" he tried.

"Don't," I said as I walked away. I ran through the doors of the club and down the street. When I hit the street corner, I slowed to a walk and I hear footsteps coming behind me fast. I turn around to see Jace running to catch up to me.

"Clary!" he yells, but he doesn't reach me because I turn to run home.

I run this way and that being sure I still know where I am in hopes of losing him. When I feel certain that I did, I run home to find everybody's already back and sleeping. I run to my room and crash onto bed breathing heavy. When my heart rate slows down, I am able to get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books.**

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy as I lay with my arms crossed over my head. Slowly the events of the previous day begin to burrow their way into my mind. I sat up fast and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, my body was sore from my constant scrubbing to try to get the smell of the club...and Jace off me.

After I get changed into my faded blue jeans and a white blouse, I walk downstairs to see everyone still asleep. We decided yesterday for everyone to just stay over because we didn't know how late we were going to get back. I looked around to see Isabelle and Jonathan hugging each other on the floor, Maia and Jordan cuddling on the couch and Simon sleeping in the corner on top of a pile of blankets.

When I don't see Jace I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. Just then, I hear noise from the kitchen, so slowly grabbing an umbrella from the basket by the front door, I make my way into the kitchen. I put the umbrella out in front of me and turn my body so that my back is facing the exit way and I freeze.

Jace stands two feet away in nothing but his pajama bottoms, making eggs on the hot stove. I stare at his abs because there the first thing I notice. When Jace looks up at me, I quickly hide my umbrella as my cheeks immediately turn red. When I see Jace's famous smirk I know that he knew I was staring at him.

I walk around the island in the middle of the kitchen to see how many eggs he made because I wanted some. When I look over, I see that he had breakfast for everyone so I decide to wait before I start eating.

"Good morning, sexy," Jace said without turning around to see my expression.

"Jackass," I mutter underneath my breath.

Jace seemed to have heard because he starts to laugh. Maybe he was so intoxicated last night that he doesn't remember what happened, I hope silently to myself. As I walk back around to go and get the others up, I notice that Jace had stopped laughing and was staring at me.

"Clary?"

"Yes?" _Please no, please no. _

"Can you get the milk from the fridge?"

"Sure," I say after I let out the breath that I had been holding. So he doesn't remember; that's great.

I hand over the milk and go to wake up everyone else. As I look over, my brain finally registers that my brothers are each cuddling with one of my friends.

"Jonathan! Jordan! What are you doing?" I yell.

Everyone wakes up and my brothers both stare at me with horrified expressions. They all scramble to get up and I see even Maia and Isabelle look about as horrified as my brothers but I'm not sure why.

"Clary, we were meaning to tell you that, that, that…" Jonathan tried looking down at his feet.

"That we all started dating each other," Isabelle said patting Jonathan's arm.

I felt the anger radiating off my body in waves of pure hatred towards my brothers and friends for keeping this a secret from me.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" I said trying to keep my voice as calm as I could.

"We wanted to tell you at a good time, but there never seemed to be any," Jordan said walking towards me with his hands up.

"Hello, anybody want break-" Jace stopped when he saw the expressions in the room.

"I can't believe you would hide this from me!" I yelled.

After seeing the saddening looks on their faces, I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut. I jumped onto my bed burying my face in the pillow and screamed until I couldn't do it anymore. When I lifted my head up there was a knock on the door. Hoping it was one of my brothers so that I could smack them, I opened the door. It wasn't one of my brothers…it was Jace.

I backed up to let him through, then closed the door behind him. When I turned back around, Jace was only inches away. His golden eyes looked straight into my emerald green ones.

"Jace, what do you want?" I asked trying to keep my breathing steady.

He didn't say anything, instead he stepped closer and slammed his lips on mine. My first reaction was to push him away, but he captured my face with his hands and wouldn't let me go. Slowly, I brought my hands up into his hair and I ran my fingers along each of the curls. When his hands moved down and squeezed my hips, I brought myself back to reality.

I pushed him as hard as I could away from me and as he stumbled back words, I opened the door to my room and ran downstairs, outside the front door. I could hear people yelling for my name as I made my way onto the street, but I didn't turn around. Instead I ran all the way to Java Jones and stopped inside to use the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't recognize myself. My hair looked like I was just electrocuted, my eyes had bags under them and I looked like I haven't slept for two years.

After I tried to fix myself up, I walked out of the bathroom, to be pulled into the boys bathroom by none other than Jace. He pulled me into the last stall and shut the door.

"Jace, what the hell is your problem?" I asked angry and annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem, Clary? You and I start dancing and things were going great and then we kissed! You ran off after yelling at me and then today, you yell at your brothers about their relationship and push away after we kissed again! You ran out of your house like a bat out of hell! What is wrong?!" Jace yelled at me.

"I was angry at my brothers and my best friends because they kept secrets from me! And You! Why did you kiss me? You don't even like me! I ran out because I couldn't deal with you people anymore!" I yelled back at him.

"First of all, they only kept it a secret from you because they didn't want to see you get hurt. And second of all, when have I ever said that I didn't like you? Clary, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Your beautiful and wonderful and I kissed you because I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore," Jace said lowering his voice.

I stared open-mouthed at him, while he looked down at his shoes. He loves me? That's not possible!

I'm about to say something when I remember the weird feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when I'm around Jace and how I blush or laugh at almost everything he says. No, this isn't happening! I do not like Jace!

"I can see it in your face that you're fighting your feelings for me. Just say it! You know you love me!" Jace says after looking up and seeing my face.

With that he stepped closer and placed his hands on both sides of my face and said, "I love Clarissa Morgenstern."

I looked straight into his eyes and stood on my tippy toes, pressing my mouth to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books.**

When we finally emerged from the bathroom, I noticed that everybody else had followed me to the café, even Simon. I walked over to their table and when they looked up I could see the hatred towards themselves for making me feel the way I do in their eyes. My friends had sat by their 'boyfriends' and Simon had pulled up a chair.

"Clary, we are so sorry! We didn't mean to make you feel like that. We tried to find a time to tell you and in a way that you would understand and not get mad," Jordan stated his eyes filled with sorrow.

"We wanted to tell you last night, but you had run off and when we got home you were already asleep," Jonathan said solemnly.

I nodded in understanding and they all seemed to relax their postures. When I turned to Maia and Isabelle, I noticed that they were looking at my brothers with probably the same expression as when I look at Jace when he's not looking. Right there and then I knew that they loved my brothers and who was I to take that away from them?

"I'm still mad at you guys because I had to find out on my own…but…I guess I'm okay with you guys dating each other. Don't get me wrong! I still think it's a bad idea, but I'm not going to be the one to stand in your way. Just one more thing…do not expect me to be the shoulder to cry on because that is most definitely not happening," I said looking at each one of them.

Maia and Isabelle squealed and rose from their seats to give me a hug and when I looked over their shoulders I saw Jonathan and Jordan mouthing thanks at me. When I pulled away, I felt strong arms encircle my waist and by the looks that everyone was giving me, I knew it was Jace. I turned around and put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Let's go home…we have to talk."

I pulled back and turned to the others who stared at me with their mouths hanging so far open that they nearly touched the floor. When I looked at Simon, I saw a hint of something in his eyes, jealousy? No, I had to be seeing things. I shook my head and told everyone that I'd see them at home, pulling Jace behind me.

When we got to my house, I went right to the kitchen and heated up some of the food that Jace had made that morning. I turned around and was immediately consumed in Jace's sweet forest smell as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his lips. There was heat in the spots where he was and as he trailed his hands along my body and showered me in kisses, there was a fire blazing on my skin. The kiss deepened as a leaned in and pulled him closer to me. My hands found the hem of his shirt so I placed my hands underneath tracing a path along his abs. He sucked in a breath and pushed me up against the island, when the timer on the microwave went off.

He backed up and stared at me with his famous smirk, turning around to get the food for me. I took it gratefully and began stuffing my face in hoped that he would wait until after I ate to start talking. Thankfully he did.

When I finished I looked at him and began to speak, "I just wanted to talk to you about what you wanted to do because frankly I'm confused and I don't know what you want because I know what I want."

"Clary, when I said that I loved you, I wasn't lying so I want to take you on a date."

"A date? Why?"

"Because I want to do this right and most of the time people go on dates to get to know each other. So…will you, Clarissa Morgenstern, go on a date with me, Jace Herondale?"

I looked at really closely to check and see if he was joking with me before saying, "Yes."

7 Hours Later

"Clary, stop fidgeting or you're going to look stupid," Isabelle said getting annoyed with Clary's constant foot tapping and leg shaking.

"I already feel stupid. Why do I have to put on a dress just to go out on a date?" I whined.

"Because that's what most girls do unless the boy specifically says that you shouldn't wear a dress. And anyways, you look great in this dress so suck it up," Maia chimed in.

I was quiet after that mainly because I didn't want to argue anymore. When they finally told me I was done, I nearly fell flat on my face because of the shoes that Maia put on my feet. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was wearing and emerald green summer dress that reached up to the middle of my thigh. My hair was done in huge curls that reached the middle of my back and my shoes were white strapless heels that made me look five inches taller. The make-up that Isabelle put on my face was barely noticeable because she made it look all natural except for some green eye shadow.

When I looked over at my two friends their faces were pale, anticipating getting yelled at. I wasn't planning on yelling at them so I ran and hugged them so tightly they said, "Can't breathe," at the same time. I pulled away and wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall.

"Stop crying or you'll ruin your make-up and then I'll ruin you," said Isabelle handing Clary a tissue.

She took it gratefully and blew her nose, handing it back to Isabelle who threw it out with a look of disgust written across her face. When I nodded meaning I was ready, they both grabbed one of my arms and led me downstairs to where Jace was waiting with my brothers.

When he turned to look up at me, my heart stopped at his reaction. He smiled so brightly and stuck out his arm for me to hold onto knowing that I would probably need help walking around. I looked up at him and sucked in a breath when I saw that he was wearing slacks and my favorite sweater on him. He looked absolutely beautiful, though I would never say that out loud.

"Ready to go," he said, his eyes gleaming.

I nodded and as we made our way to the door, I heard behind me Jonathan say, "Make sure she's back by ten," in his low voice.

I laughed and continued walking down the driveway when I stopped in my tracks looking at what I suppose was our ride for the evening. Jace had brought his motorcycle to pick me up and he brought an extra helmet that sat on the seat on the bike. When Jace noticed what I was staring at, he busted out laughing and took my hand dragging me towards the death trap.

"Jace, I can't get on that..that..that broken neck waiting to happen!" I exclaimed as he swung his leg over.

"Well I guess you're going to have to walk and meet me there," he said seriously.

I stared at him like he was crazy and with a deep breath, swung my leg over wrapping my arms around his waist. He laughed and then turned on the bike pulling out of the driveway. On the road, he decided to pull back making his front wheel go up in the air and I screamed bloody murder. When we finally stopped, I jumped off and kissed the ground, thanking it for being so solid.

"I'm jealous of the ground right now. It's getting more action than I am," Jace said while putting up the kickstand.

I jump up and punched him in the arm as hard as I could and yelled, "You asshole! You know I didn't want to go on that thing in the first place and yet you try and throw me off!"

He only laughed at my outburst and pulled me into a hug against my wishes. When he pulled back and smiled at me, I nearly melted in his arms. What is wrong with me? I never felt this way before about anyone, certainly not about Jace.

Jace leaned in and gave me a peck on my lips before spinning me around to look at where we were. I gasped at the sight of a pavilion that had twinkling lights hung up all over the place. All of the picnic tables were spread out around the edges with one table in the middle. The table had candles, a picnic basket and a small radio that was playing beautiful music that I couldn't hear before because of my outburst.

I turned back around and looked at Jace, he was staring at me intently, trying to see my reaction to his beautiful creation. When he lifted his hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes did I realize that I was crying. He took my face in both his hands and kissed me. This kissed was like nothing I've ever felt before; it wasn't angry or drunken; it was peaceful and sweet, a kiss that left me wanting more and I got it. He pushed me back against and lifted me up so that I sat on the table so that we were eye level. My hands were in his hair and on his muscles feeling them contract and tighten as the kiss deepened.

He pulled back and reached around me to grab the picnic basket opening it up in front of me. He pulled out all my favorite types of food, but that wasn't what caught my attention. In his hand he held a small box, one that a wedding ring could fit into. I tried scooting back because I wasn't ready to get married, but he held me firm. When he opened the box I saw that it wasn't a ring; it was a silver locket. I took hold of it and opened it to see the contents on the inside. On the right was a picture of me and Jace when we went to the mall with my brothers last year. I had had so much fun; it was the first time that I felt the queasy feeling in my stomach when I was around Jace. On the left side was an inscription that said:

_My love for you is like the ocean, always flowing,_

_My love for you is like an eternal flame, always burning,_

_My love for you cannot be described in words,_

_I Love You. _

When I looked back up at Jace, the tears in my eyes were flowing freely. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a sob and pulling him closer. He looked at me with concern, but I did not worry because it was then that I realized that the words in the locket not only described his love for me, it also described my love for him. I will not let him go without a fight and I will go down trying my hardest not to let our eternal flame burn out.

"I love you too, so much," I managed to choke out before I was consumed by a sea of emotion.

The way he looked at me then was something that I will never forget. His face was filled with such love and joy that he could not contain for if he did he would explode like the stars in the night sky. I pulled him down so that I could kiss him one more time before I wouldn't be able to contain myself. He thankfully obliged and leaned down so that his lips lightly brushed against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books.**

The next morning I woke up and groaned inwardly because I had to go to school. The dreadful place of learning and getting a good education as the parents say. I got up and hopped in the shower thinking about the night before and of the things that were said between me and Jace. He told me he loved me in his romantic way and I told him I loved him too. If someone told me a week ago that I would be dating Jace Herondale, I probably would've slapped them and sent them to an insane asylum for talking crazy. I never expected to be in love so soon and I definitely didn't expect it to be Jace whom I loved more than anyone.  
After I got out of the shower and changed into my light blue jeans and black tank top with my leather jacket, I ran a brush through my hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I got near the kitchen I could smell bacon as it wafted through the air. My brothers were making breakfast and not just for themselves I realized as I saw a third plate sitting on the table.

"Good morning," they said in unison when they saw me approach.

"Hey, why are you making breakfast?" I asked.

"You made breakfast for us and on your birthday might I add. We wanted to do something for you too and maybe get on your good about the whole dating your best friends' thing," Jordan said seriously.

"Okay, I'm cool with that."

I sat down at the table while I waited for them to finish, when I looked out the window and saw Jace pull up. What is he doing here? He got off his bike and strode to the front door to ring the doorbell. I walked over and opened the door suspiciously, eyeing his every move to see if anything was wrong. Jace wore black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his leather jacket. When he noticed me staring he showed his famous smirk.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked casually.

"Stop being a jackass. I just woke up. What's up?" I say getting annoyed.

"I thought it would be nice and come to pick you up so that I can drive you to school, but if you're going be like that…"

"Fine, but you're going to have to wait until I finish eating," I say as I let him in.

"Mmhmm, breakfast."

I turned around after I locked the front door and I am immediately engulfed in Jace's strong scent. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. With my hands placed around his neck, he leans in. The kiss is light at first, but when his hands begin to roam my torso, the kiss deepens. He pushes me up against the door and my hands fly to his hair as I trace the outline of each curl. Just as Jace pulled his hands up to put them in my hair and bring me closer, Jonathan yells out.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Jace pulled away looking behind him to see if my brothers were watching and when it was evident that they weren't, he turned back to me. I blush as I realize that they probably saw what just happened. When Jace tries to kiss me again, I pull away when I hear my own stomach grumble. My face turns even redder and Jace laughs at my embarrassment while he pulls me in the direction of the food that I so desperately want.

"Well it seems that you two have had an exceptionally good morning so far," Jordan says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Shut up," I say trying not to let their comments get to me. "Anyway, what time is it? We should be leaving soon or we're going to be late."

"It's only seven o'clock. You still have ten minutes before we have to book it outta here," said Jace.

I sat down and quickly ate my breakfast and then ran upstairs to finish getting ready. By the time I got downstairs, my brothers had already left and Jace stood by the front door waiting for me.

"Care to take a ride on the wild side," Jace said with the amusement written across his face.

"Let's just go before I change my mind."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

Five minutes later

As we turned into the parking lot, I saw kids in our grade gawking at the sight of me riding on the back of Jace's motorcycle. I realized that nobody else knew about our relationship so when I got off the bike I made a big show of leaning and kissing Jace before I turned and started walking towards the school. Jace caught up with me and casually took hold of my hand and he walked me all the way to homeroom.

"Thank-you for walking me all the way here, but isn't your homeroom on like the other side of the school and you have to make it there in about two minutes?" I asked getting worried for Jace.

He made his famous smirk and took my face in both of his hands, kissing me softly before he took off in the direction of his class.

Throughout the entire first half of the day people kept coming up and asking me if Jace and I were dating and I simply stated yes not giving them much to talk about with their friends. Maia and Isabelle were also getting attention because of them dating the cute twins in tenth grade. Everyone wanted to date my brothers, though I don't know why. We met up at our usual table with the additions of my brothers and Simon who came in to the school getting some paperwork done.

I was sad that Jace wasn't there when I suddenly felt big arms wrap around me. Jace. My heart started beating and before I knew it, I was being assaulted with his forest smell and kissing his incredibly soft lips. When I finally broke away he sat himself down right next to me and I looked around to see that everyone in the cafeteria had just saw our little welcome to each other.

I blushed at the thought and tried to get my mind off of it by asking about everyone's day.

"My day has been okay, but it got increasingly better when I saw you," Jace said while pulling me closer to him.

"Me too," I said breathlessly staring up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Who's up for a party?" Jonathan asked bringing me out of my trance.

"Oooo, who's is it?" Maia asked getting excited.

"It's at Sebastian Verlac's house tonight and I figured since Clary didn't really have the best birthday experience this year…that we should and pretend that it's Clary's birthday again."

Everyone looked at me for approval knowing that I would take the longest to convince. I thought about it before I said, "As long as nobody drinks anything alcoholic and we are home by eleven then I guess we can go."

They all cheered and Jace pulled me into another gut-wrenching kiss. I pulled away and smiled at him before I finished my lunch.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as everyone was buzzing over Sebastian's party so when the final bell rang I only realized it when I saw that I was the only person still left in class.

Isabelle and Maia forced me into a little black dress that was tight against my skin and only reached past my butt. The sleeveless feature of the dress allowed them to dust white glitter along my collar bone to add a sexier look. They straightened my hair and placed it so that it fell gracefully down my back. My green eyes look brighter as the added silver eye shadow and eyeliner along with red lipstick that made my lips pop. I had trouble walking when I finally stood up because they put me in black knee-length heel boots that I didn't think were so bad until I had to stand up in them.

"Guys, it is just a party at some guy's house," I whined as they checked my face for the fifth time that evening.

"Stop complaining and suck it up," Maia said getting annoyed with my constant whining.

Maia and Isabelle both wore beautiful dresses. Maia's was a pink sleeveless dress that reached her mid-thigh while Isabelle's dress was silver and reached her knee. My brothers would be drooling over them tonight; I just hope that they keep their promise about not drinking anything tonight.

We all made our way down the stairs to get to the boys who were patiently waiting for us. Jonathan's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Isabelle and Jordan, who was drinking water at the time, choked and spit some water back in his glass. When I looked over at Jace, I could see the surprise when he saw that I was also wearing a short dress in his eyes. He quickly hid it and stuck out his arm for me to grab on to. When we were all situated, we finally headed out the door.

At the party everyone separated leaving me alone with Jace and he pulled me towards the dance floor. We danced to many songs and his hands only left my waist when his trailed them along my arms every once in a while. I was so into one of the song that I turned around and slide my body all the way down his and back up. When I turned back around his face was wide in surprise and I could not suppress the laughter that I felt rise to the surface. I tried covering my mouth, but he could still hear the giggling so to shut me up he lifted me in the air and spun me around. As he pulled me back down, the front of my body pressed against his and I looked in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he said seductively.

"You're not so bad yourself," I teased.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, are you finally admitting that I am the sexiest person on the planet?!"

"I will never admit to that. I merely stated that you look quite well this evening," I said while blushing.

"Just you saying that is enough for me."

I leaned in closer then so that I could kiss him and when the kiss deepened nobody stopped us. Jace pushed me back against the wall and lifted me so that my legs wrap around his torso.

He pulled back just enough to whisper in my ear, "Let's go find a room."

I pulled back all the way then and shook my head, I was not going to 'find a room' at a high school party.

"Awe come on Clary," Jace whined.

After he said that, I slapped him across the face. He looked surprised, but then the realization set in and he tried to apologize.

"Clary, I'm sor-," he started, but I cut him off by walking out of the room.

I started running while tears streamed down my face. I didn't stop until I was home because I felt the distinct feeling that Jace was following me home. I locked the front door just in case because I knew that my brothers had their keys with them.

When I ran in to my room a sob escaped my lips. I cried myself asleep that night thinking about how the only Jace wanted out of this relationship was sex. I was barley aware that my brothers came in to check on me around eleven and when they left I finally relaxed by body and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books.**

I woke with a knock at the door and I got up with a groan. When I opened the door Maia and Isabelle burst in and pulled me onto the bed closing the door behind them.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that they woke me up.

"We want to know what happened between you and Jace last night because he was calling and texting us all morning looking for you," Maia stated curiously.

"Yeah, why do you look like you were hit by a bus?" Isabelle asked wiping under my eyes.

"I guess you deserve some sort of explanation so…last night when Jace and I were dancing, things got a little heated. When I told him I didn't want to do anything with him yet…he tried to pressure me into having sex with him," I said with tears falling down my face.

"Oh my god! He didn't!" they exclaimed in unison.

I didn't answer and instead I turned around and buried myself in my blankets. They tried to coax me back out, but when it was evident that I wouldn't they left me. When I finally lifted my head up and looked at the time it was seven o'clock. I knew that if I wanted to look strong that I would have to go to school and put up a front. I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my short black skirt with my tight black tank top and my leather jacket. My thoughts were revolved around making him pay for what he did. When I was finally ready, I pulled the boots on from last night and headed downstairs.

My brothers were in the kitchen eating breakfast and when they looked up I could see the surprise plastered on their faces. My hair had stayed the same as from last night and I had done my make-up so that my eyes popped and my lips puffed out.

"Morning," I said cheerily.

Jonathan stood up and gave me a bowl of cereal so that we could get out of there and get to school on time. Jordan continued to stare and my choice of appearance this morning.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed.

"We thought that you weren't going to go to school because Maia and Isabelle told us what happened," Jordan whispered.

"Well I want to make him pay and show him that he didn't break me so…I'm soooo going."

"Okay, but you need to hurry up if you want to make it on time," Jonathan stated.

Ten minutes later

"Can you guys walk me to class?" I asked my brothers getting nervous.

They looked at each other before nodding and we walked through the front doors. All around us students gawked at my clothes and my hair. My brothers flanked me and didn't let anyone talk to me because they knew that if they did I would probably break down. My eyes searched the hall the hall for any signs of Jace when I saw him standing by my locker.

I stopped and started to turn around, but it was too late because he already met my eyes and was walking this way. My brothers saw him and moved to stand in front of me, Jace stopped at this and tried to get passed them.

"Come on guys, I just want to talk to her," he tried.

"Don't think that you are ever going to be allowed anywhere near our sister again you scumbag," Jordan said with such anger that even I was scared.

"Don't think that we are ever going to leave her side after what you did to her," Jonathan added.

When Jace realized that he lost this fight he looked at me one more time and turned around walking in the other direction. I let out a breath and looked around to see that everyone was staring at our little confrontation.

"Let's go to class," Jordan said coming back to my right side.

I simply nodded and started walking in the direction of my homeroom.

Jace tried multiple times that day to get to me, but my brothers picked me up from each of my classes so that they could walk me to the next one. At lunch, instead of sitting next to their girlfriends, they sat on either side of me, but I kept trying to tell them that it wasn't necessary. They wouldn't listen to anything that I said so eventually I stopped trying.

On our way home I heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle coming behind us. When I turned around I saw that Jace was following us all the way home. We pulled into the drive way and were about to open the front door when Jace came running.

"Go away Jace," I said getting tired of him.

"Clary, please listen to me. I didn't me what I said. I got caught up in the moment and I didn't mean to make you feel the way you did," he pleaded.

"Didn't you hear her, she said to go away," Jonathan spit out.

"Clary, please," he pleaded looking into my eyes.

I tried to fight the fluttering feeling in my heart, but alas, I could not.

"Fine, but you only get five minutes so make it quick," I said turning around and opening the front door.

They all followed me in as I sat down in the living room. My brothers sat on either side of me and Jace stood in the door way.

"Four minutes and fifty nine seconds," Jordan said.

"Okay, Clary last night I didn't mean to say the things that I did. I was trying to show you a good time because I it was your first real party and I knew that you were scared. You have to believe that I would never pressure you into doing that with me, I swear. Clary I love you with all my heart and I know that you love me too because or else you wouldn't be wearing that necklace," Jace said pointing at the locket that I had around my neck.

I hadn't even realized that I put it on this morning. Maybe in my haste to get ready I just put in on without thinking.

"I can see that you're not sure when you put it on because you put it on self-consciously. You didn't know and that's why I'm telling you this now. Our love it something of the mind and the heart because without both we simply cannot be. Clary, you know you love me," Jace pleaded while getting on his knees in front of me.

If he had the courage to say these things in front of my brothers then they had to be true unless he wanted to get hit. I looked at my brothers to see that their expressions have softened and was now looks of hope. They were hoping that I would forgive Jace so that we could all be friends again.

"Jace, I want to make myself very clear. I will not be pressured into doing something that I do not want to do and if something like this ever happens again, I will not take you back a third time," I said keeping my voice even.

At those words, Jace stood up and pulled me up with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. This kiss was not like any of the others. It was different because it wasn't rushed or drunken or angered. This kiss was one of forgiveness and letting go.

I realized then that Jace and I were meant to be, it was as if the gods wanted it too. He pulled away and looked into my eyes smiling at me and loving me. This is all a girl could hope for.

"Well hello everybody. When did this happen?"

I turned around to see my mother and Luke standing in the doorway. Luke was my mother's boyfriend that I thought as a father because I never knew mine. My mother told me he died after my brothers were born.

"Mom? I thought you were coming home later," I said surprised.

"Well when we got the news we just couldn't wait to tell you," she said pulling me into a hug.

"News of what?" Jonathan asked pulling away from giving Luke a hug.

My mother and Luke looked at each other before my mother turned to us and said, "We're moving to Florida!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. There has been a lot of stuff that needed my immediate attention (apparently). Anyway this is my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books.**

_"Mom? I thought you were coming home later," I said surprised._

_"Well when we got the news we just couldn't wait to tell you," she said pulling me into a hug._

_"News of what?" Jonathan asked pulling away from giving Luke a hug._

_My mother and Luke looked at each other before my mother turned to us and said, "We're moving to Florida!"_

"What?!" everyone said at the same time.

"Well Luke got a job offer in Orlando and we just couldn't pass the offer up," my mother said shocked at our reactions. "We thought that you kids would be happy for him."

"Mom, it's not that we're not happy, but I mean me and John are sophomores and Clary is a junior and you can't just to expect to pack up our lives here to move to a place that's like a billion miles away," Jordan said exasperated.

My mother pursed her lips and opened her mouth to say something, but I knew that was exactly what she expected us to do so I cut her off.

"No, Jordan, Jonathan, that's exactly what she expects us to do because she thinks of us and her servants who come to her at her every beck and call. Well, I'm done with that Mom! Let me tell you something, no matter how hard you try, no matter if you sell our house and stop paying our school tuition and no matter if stuff us into the car by force, we will just jump out or we will get a job and pay our own bills because there is no way that you will get us to move out of the only place that we have known our entire lives!" I spat at them before turning on my heel towards the front door.

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" I heard from behind me, but I did not turn around.

I walked straight through the front door and ran. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I needed to get out of there before I did something that I would really regret. After about ten minutes of just running, I realized where I was heading. I had run all the way to the place that Jace took me on the date that he gave me the locket that I am wearing.

I went right up to a picnic table and sat down placing my head in my hands. Soon I felt tears rolling down my face and sobs began to escape my lips. _Why? Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong? _

I realized then that I didn't do anything wrong, it was my mother who always assumed that we would always be okay with whatever she wanted us to do. She is the one that needs to clean up her act because I am not going to deal with her anymore.

Finally my tears dried up and when I looked up I saw my family. Not just my brothers and my mother and Luke, but also Maia and Isabelle and last of all, Jace. I turned to each one of them and then my mother came over and hugged me.

I was so surprised that I didn't have a chance to hug her back until she pulled away.

"Oh Clary, I'm so sorry. What you said back at the house was so true. I always do these things and expect you kids to do just go along with it. But not anymore, I think that we should talk about this big move before we do anything. I want you to know that no matter your decision, I will always love you," she said without breaking eye contact.

I smiled and looked to my brothers who were also smiling. I realized that we would be okay no matter what we chose to do because we would always have this, we would always have our family.

"Okay" was all I could say.

Six months later

I woke with a smile on my face and looked around my new room with a new adoration that I never knew I would have. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and opened my bedroom door to run right into Jordan.

"Oh sorry Clary, I just came to tell you that Jonathan and I just finished breakfast," he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay," I said with a smile of my own.

With that he turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen of our new apartment. After that fateful day six months ago, we all decided that it would be better if my brothers and I stayed here while my mother and Luke went down to Florida. We all thought that it would be in our best interests if all of us got a job to pay for the apartment, but our parents would continue to pay our school tuition.

I turned back into my bedroom to get ready for the day. School starts in less than a week and it will be my last year of high school and then my brothers would be alone for another year before they go to college too. I grabbed my leather jacket and combat boots, along with a black tank top and black skinny jeans. My hair was place at the top of my head in a messy bun because I was too lazy to do anything else with it.

When I was ready I hopped down the hall and to the kitchen where I could smell the aroma of the bacon that my brothers had made.

"Good morning," I said happily because everything seemed to be perfect at the moment, or so I thought.

"Morning," Jonathan mumbled as a wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Why do you seem so grumpy this morning?" I asked completely oblivious to a certain golden boy standing around the corner waiting for his chance to pounce.

"I'm tired," he mumbled again.

"Well wake up!" I screamed in his ear and backed up quickly so that he couldn't get me.

"Damn it, Clary!" he yelled.

I was laughing my head off when I felt a presence around the corner. Slowly, I walked forward and grabbed the first thing that I saw and jumped back around. When nobody was there I walked slowly towards the wall and placed my back against it. I looked at my brothers to see them staring at me intently, slowly raising from their seats and walking to where I was.

I gripped what I had in my hand tightly, took a deep breath and ran around the corner with a battle cry. Suddenly, a pair of perfectly tanned hands grabbed the end of what I now realize was a spatula and pull me in.

"Ahhhhh," I screamed, but a hand clamped down over my mouth and it was then that I realized that it was Jace.

Jace looked at me with a huge smile and then started to laugh his head off. He was clutching his stomach on the floor laughing when I took my spatula and hit him with it.

"Ow," he whined.

"Well that's what you get for scaring the crap out of me. You don't get to just walk into people's houses and not expect to get hit," I said turning back around the corner to see my brothers with their hands over their mouths trying to hold in their laughter.

I hit them with my trusty spatula and when I was about to hit them again, strong arms wrapped around my torso and picked me up.

"Jace! Put me down!" I scream-laughed.

"Only if you promise to not hit me with that spatula!" he laughed.

"You deserved it and never! I like hitting you with it! I feel the power!"

"Well it that case…" he pulled me closer to him and tickled me.

He tickled me in all the places that he knew would get me to give, but he didn't know was that I knew his tickle spots too. I turned myself around placed my hands on his stomach and tickled as best I could. Surprise showed on his face before he started laughing again.

"Fine, I give! I give!" he yelled before pulling me into a tight hug.

When I finally pulled away and turned around my brothers were staring at us with big goofy grins plastered on their faces. I went to the food on the table and sat down by the window to eat because all of that laughing made me hungry. Jace sat down on one side of me while my brothers sat in front of me.

We ate in silence because we didn't want to ruin the mood that we were all in and because the silence was comfortable.

Later that day

I walked out of the apartment in my own dress because since my style changed since six months ago, Isabelle and Maia trust that I can dress myself well for at least Pandemonium. My brothers trudged behind me as we made our way to our car and I got in the passenger seat because I didn't feel like driving. We were driving to Izzy's so that she could help finish me off so that we could in style to the club.

We pulled up to the house to see Izzy standing outside with a huge grin on her face. Jonathan got out quick to give her a kiss before she dragged me upstairs. Maia was already there waiting for me in Izzy's ginormous bathroom.

"Yay! You're here! Let's get started," Maia said with a smile on her face.

Three hours later the girls walked downstairs to see the surprised expressions of their dates. Jordan and Jonathan stared at my friends with the largest grins that I have ever seen. I'm happy that they are happy together because if not I don't think that I would be very happy that my best friends and my brothers are just messing around.

When I turned to look at Jace, he seemed to be in his own world but when he finally looked up his eyes shined with a mixture of amusement and adoration. He walked over to the bottom step and held out his arm for me.

"Well hello pretty lady," he said in his fake southern accent.

"Oh shut up. Let's just go, I can't wait," I said hitting him on the arm playfully.

"Whatever you say princess."

I just laughed and we headed to our cars to the club that without me knowing could possibly change my relationship for a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books or the song Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato.**

At the club, everyone dispersed which left me with Jace on the dance floor, not that I cared. We walked to the center of the floor and when my favorite song came on I made him dance because I knew that he never dances.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hands it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift _

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

Jace was starting to get into the song because he started to sing along with me.

_When you're one with the one you were meant to find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your loves lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

Everyone else finally joined and sang along with us. Apparently our happiness was contagious because the people around us were starting to sing too.

_So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way, to you_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me _

_No there's no one else's eyes _

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

When the song ended I grabbed Jace and pulled him towards the bar because I was so thirsty and he looked like he needed a drink too. I asked for water while Jace asked for two shots of vodka. I gave him a surprised look and he just shrugged as if it wasn't really a big deal.

"What time is it?" I asked the bartender.

"It's 9:30," he replied.

"Wow, that's it? I thought it was like 10:45 or something later," I said turning back to Jace only to find him missing. "Jace?"

"I think he went in that direction," the bartender said pointing towards the bathrooms.

"Thank you."

I walked through the crowds towards the bathrooms passing Jordan and Maia that looked like they were fighting over something. When they saw me they looked back each other and then came running towards me.

"Hey guys! What's up? Is something wrong?" I asked confused.

"No nothing's wrong we just wanted to dance with you again because now that you're with Jace, we feel like we never get to see you anymore," Maia said exacerbated.

"Okay, but I'll be there in a second. I need to find Jace because I don't know where he went and the bartender said he went this way," I said pushing past them.

They followed me which I thought was weird but didn't say anything. When we neared the janitor's closet by the boys' bathroom, I heard moans coming from inside. I turned and opened the door to find Jace lip locked with the school slut Aline Penhallow. They didn't even stop when the door opened, they just tried to close with their feet.

"Jace?" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"What-Oh god! Clary! It's not what it looks like! I would never do this to you," he said unwrapping himself from Aline.

"Well it looks like you just did!" I yelled and turned towards the exit.

"Clary!" Jace yelled behind me.

"Clary, wait up," I heard Maia say.

I remembered the way that he and Jordan were acting and turned on her.

"You knew didn't you!? That's why you were acting so strange and wanting me not go that direction! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I thought we were friends Maia," I said sobbing at this point.

She just stared at me before nodding and looked down at her feet. I turned and ran down the street to hail a cab because I knew if I walked or ran that someone would catch up to me. In the cab, I called my mom and asked her to enroll me in the school where she lived and to get me a plane ticket for tonight. When she asked what happened, I told her that I would explain to her when I got there.

At the apartment, I packed all of my clothes and sketchbooks and everything that I could fit in my luggage and carry-on. I wrote a note for everyone saying that I went to live with my mother and Luke because I just couldn't deal with living here anymore.

My mother called and told me that my flight was at 10:30 and that if I was going to make it that I needed to leave now. I hung up the phone, exited the apartment and went back to the cab that I told to wait a few minutes. As we drove towards the airport I saw our cars pull up and everyone get out, including Jace. They ran inside and that was the last I saw of them before we turned a corner.

At the airport, I hopped on my plane and sat there thinking about what I just did. I knew that it was probably rash, but I knew that if I heard Jace make excuses for what he did I would just forgive him and I didn't want to do that.

My plane took off into the night and leaving the bad memories that I don't want to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I will probably be finishing up this story within the next couple of chapters. Also, thanks to all of those who have been following me and sending reviews. I want you all to know that I do read them and I appreciate your ideas even if I do not use them. When you guys read this chapter, things might seem to be rushed because I didn't really know how to portray my thoughts in my writing. Let me know what you think. Anyway, enough talking, you guys need to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments books.**

One year later

I was on my way to the University of Florida for college because I decided that I really didn't want to see anybody by taking a chance and going to NYU which is the school that I really wanted to go to. A year ago when I went to live with my mother I told her that I really missed her and I really couldn't dream of a senior year without her and she bought it. Whenever someone called from New York, my mom gave me the phone and when she left the room, I hung up the phone. She never found out and whenever my brothers came to visit, I made up an excuse about there being a club trip to someplace else and that I needed to go. My mother never suspected a thing until when it was time to choose a college because she knew that I wanted to go to NYU since I was a little girl.

There was no way that I could tell her the truth so I told her that the University of Florida had a better art program. She didn't ask me anything after that and now I'm driving to college and hopefully away from my past life.

I pulled into the parking lot in front of my dorm and walked up to my room. When I opened the door I nearly screamed because on the other side of the door was everyone. They turned to me at the same time and I turned and ran back out the dorm and down the street. I could hear them behind me screaming my name as I crossed a meadow behind the dorms.

They were catching up to me because I could here three pairs of feet right behind and two other sets behind them. What my old friends didn't know was that I ran track in my last year of high school and my best event was the 400 meter sprint. When they slowed down I sped up and everyone was falling behind except one, Jace.

I screamed in frustration and turned in the direction of the school, but Jace was expecting that because that because when I slowed down to turn he sped up and rammed me. We fell to the ground in a heap and when I tried to get up he pinned me down by grabbing by arms behind my head.

"Clary! Stop!" he yelled.

"Why should I? Get the hell off me!" I screeched.

By this time everyone had caught up and was watching what was happening on the ground in front of them.

"Clary, you need to listen to me. I didn't mean to do what I did at the club last year. I was drunk and I thought she was you because her red hair threw me off. Please believe me! The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," Jace said with such sincerity that I had to close my eyes or else I would forgive everyone too fast.

"That doesn't explain why they knew about it and tried to hide it from me. They knew how much it would hurt me and they tried to hide it from me. That's inexcusable!" I said with my eyes closed pointing towards the people behind Jace.

"Clary, we didn't want you to get hurt and do something rash, which you did when you found out," Jordan pleaded.

"Jace, get off me," I said angry. When he did I turned to all of them and said, "The reason I left wasn't just because Jace cheated on me, no that that didn't help. I left because I felt like I couldn't trust anybody! My brothers and my best friends don't tell me that my boyfriend is cheating on me and you expect me to be okay with that! Well I wasn't and it was you're trying to "protect" me that drove a wedge between you all and me. Now if you excuse me, I have to unpack and go meet my new boyfriend at his dorm." I looked at Jace pointedly so that he would get what I was saying.

He looked hurt and I had to fight the urge to comfort him. I could tell that everyone saw my face soften at his hurt one so I turned before they could say anything. I jogged all the way back to my dorm, took my boxes out of the car and put them in my room. When I looked at the time I had to run to the dorm or I would be late.

I walked up to my boyfriend's room and knocked. He opened it up and pulled me in laughing.

"Alec! Stop!" I screamed laughing.

"Why? I love you too much to put you down," he said his crystal eyes peering into mine.

"I love you too."

He pulled me into a kiss and when I pulled away to look around the room he whined. I realized that one half of the room was bare, while his side had boxes.

"So I guess your roommate isn't here yet," I said.

"Nope I'm here," a voice said from the doorway that sounded familiar.

We both turned towards the voice to see Jace standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe.

"No! This isn't happening! Tell me you're not going to school here and tell me this is just some sort of joke," I said scared of what his next words were going to be.

"Looks like you're going to be disappointed then because I am and so is everyone else, including your brothers. They were able to graduate a year early because they took so many extra classes," Jace said with his signature smirk. "Oh and by the way, your boyfriend here is Izzy's gay brother."

I turned to Alec who looked very uncomfortable with the situation.

With tears threatening to fall I said, "Alec? Please tell me that isn't true. Please tell me that he's kidding and you didn't play with my heart just because your sister asked you to."

He looked down towards the ground and that was the only answer I needed. I turned back around and tears were beginning to slide down my face so I pushed past Jace. In the hall were my brothers and their girlfriends who, by the looks on their faces, had just heard everything that just happened.

I ran down the hall and out the door towards my dorm where my car was parked out front. I was about to open the door when I felt hands on my waist turning me around. Jace's eyes searched mine before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Clary, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and we all only did what we did to show you that. We had Alec keep an eye on you by being your boyfriend so that you wouldn't get with anyone else. Whenever your brothers went down to Florida to visit, it was to talk to Alec and hopefully to get you to listen to us, but you were never there. Clary, where did you go?"

"When I found out…that my brothers were coming to…visit I would book a hotel room for as long as they were staying so…that I wouldn't have to…" I stopped because I didn't trust my voice anymore.

I looked down and tried wiping tears from my eyes but they just kept coming. Jace pulled my face up to his by placing his hand under my chin.

"Clary, please forgive me. I love you so much that it can't be explained into words," he said pulling out the locket that I left at my mother's house.

"How did you-"

"I went to your mom's house before coming here because I figured that you wouldn't have it with you," he whispered.

I looked at him in awe and was trapped in his golden stare that he always seemed to use against me. It was almost as if it was his superpower that he used to get me to forgive him. Unfortunately it worked again because I found myself leaning towards him.

He saw my mood change and pulled me closer to him and lifted me up against my car. His lips found mine with such force that I was immediately woozy from the feelings behind it. My hands went in his hair and pulled him as close as possible. This kiss was different from others because it was filled with longing, passion, and forgiveness all rolled together.

I pulled back and pointed towards my dorm window so that he would get the message. He looked at me for a second before picking me up bridal style and walked through the doors. I laughed as he threw me on my bed and locked the door behind him. He came back over and lay down on top of me with his arms on either side of my head so that he wouldn't crush me. Jace met me halfway and soon clothes were all over the floor.

When it was over Jace fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me. I stared at his sleeping figure itching to draw it. I quickly unwrapped myself from him and went to one of my boxes with my sketchbooks. Pulling out my pencils, I sat down at the end of the bed with my legs crossed and began to draw. I stayed that way until I finished and I placed the sketchbook next to Jace's head so that he woke up, he would see what I did.

I went to take a shower, turned the water on and got in. As I was wetting my hair, I didn't hear Jace get up and open the bathroom door. He got in the shower with me and when I turned around I nearly screamed. Jace stood there laughing at me before pulling me close to his naked body.

I gasped and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but woke up to the shower. By the way, nice drawing of me. I knew you thought I was beautiful."

"No, I mean why are you in the shower with me? You do realize that I actually do need to cleanse myself," I said laughing.

"Well why can't we cleanse ourselves together?" he inquired.

"You make a very good point."

With that, I turned back around to continue wetting my hair while Jace washed my back. We continued to help each other until we decided that we were both clean enough. I got out first, wrapped myself in a towel and walked in my room to put on some clothes. Jace followed behind me and he turned me around so that I was looking him in the eye.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I don't want you to put clothes on yet, but Izzy wanted me to get you to come out with us tonight."

I pulled back and nodded smiling. I went over to my phone to text her with Jace's arms wrapped around my waist. She texted me back immediately saying that I needed to get away from Jace and go down the hall to her room.

I sighed and told Jace what she said, but he didn't seem to hear me because he was humming to himself while playing with my hair.

"Jace, I have to throw some clothes on and get to Izzy's or else she's going to come here," I said turning to him.

"Fine," he mumbled.

I unwrapped myself from him and got dressed not bothering to get embarrassed in front of Jace because he has already showered with me. Jace got dressed too and when we were both ready, we walked down the hall. Izzy opened the door immediately pulling me in and pushing my brothers out. Jace made a sound of protest, but soon the door was slammed in his face.

"Clary! Let's get started because we have a lot to do," she said pulling me into the bathroom where Maia stood waiting.

They set to work right away and soon I was in a tight black strapless dress that reached me mid-thigh and brought out the color in my hair and eyes. My hair was pulled up in an elegant bun and my makeup enhanced the good features on my face along with brightening my eyes. They put me in high ankle boots that made my legs look longer.

When Maia and Isabelle were finished with me, they went to change. As they were finishing up, there was a knock on the door and the boys were yelling for us to hurry up. We hurried up and grabbed our clutches and opened the door.

The boys' eyes widened significantly and parted as we walked out the door. I went up to Jace and pecked him on the lips and my friends did the same to their boyfriends so that they could wipe the shock off their faces.

"Hi," Jace said with a smile.

"Hi," I said shyly.

We just stood there staring at each other for a while before Maia said, "Alright lovebirds! Let's get this show on the road."

Everyone started walking when Jace pulled me to a stop a looked at me before undoing my bun and letting my hair fall in waves down my back.

"Is that better?" I asked teasing.

"Much," he said before pulling in the direction of our friends who were waiting by their cars smiling at us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I don't really have and excuse and I know that you guys don't want one. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, especially to the people who weren't afraid to tell me that my writing needed improvement.**

**This chapter is just a filler while I get my mind straight on how I want to end the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

Three weeks later

I woke with a start and regretted it almost instantly because I bumped my head against Jace's head which was leaning over me as he watched me while I slept.

"Ow! You know if you were dreaming about me and realized that you needed to see me as soon as you woke up, you could've just asked," Jace mumbled clutching his head where I hit him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so close to my face while I'm…wait did you kiss me awake?" I asked staring at him trying to hold back laughter.

"Mhhmm," he mumbled.

I got out of bed and walked to bathroom to take a shower which I knew would soon be occupied by two people because ever since that day three weeks ago, Jace likes to take showers with me. He says it makes him feel more clean knowing that I helped him. After I finished getting unchanged, I locked the door to signify that I am mad at him for waking me up knowing full well that he always seems to find a way to unlock it.

I hopped in the shower and waited for him to unlock the door which he did as soon as I started to wet my hair.

"You're not allowed," I told the person walking into the bathroom.

"And why not?" he asked but I could practically see his famous smirk.

"Because I'm mad at you for waking me up when I still had like a whole ten minutes before I had to wake up to get ready for class."

By this point he had already finished undressing himself and walked into the shower, but I refused to look at him so I turned around.

"I just wanted to see your pretty eyes open and stare into them for longer than usual," he whispered seductively in my ear.

A shiver went down my spine and Jace spun me around, quickly pulling me into a kiss. I melted into it and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible. When I pulled away, Jace didn't want to stop so he continued on to my collar bone. His kisses sent spasms running through my body.

"Jace we need to get ready for class," I pleaded breathlessly.

"Fine," he mumbled.

We got ready in record time and even had time to grab coffees before we split to go to our separate classes.

Later that day

I walked into my dorm room to get ready for a date that Jace insisted that I had to go on with him tonight. He wouldn't tell me what it was; he said it was "a secret".

I walked over to my closet to decide what to wear when I heard knocking at my door. I opened the door to see Maia and Isabelle holding a bunch of bags in their hands. _Oh no!_

"So we heard that Jace is taking you on a secret date in three hours and that you need our help to get ready," Isabelle said eagerly.

"Now where did you here that from?" I asked teasing.

"Jace," they both replied in unison.

"He didn't happen to tell you where we are going did he?"

"Yes, but we're not telling you because we were sworn to secrecy. Anyways, the only reason he told us was so that we chose appropriate attire for your evening together," Maia inquired.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with," I said throwing my hands up in the air.

Three hours later

After three hours of plucking and prodding and kicking and screaming, I stood in front of my bathroom mirror in awe. In front of me stood someone that I barely recognized as myself. I wore a light green strapless sundress that just reached me mid-thigh with three inch green open-toed strapless heels. My hair was done so that it lay in soft curls circling my face and my make-up was done naturally. Maia defined my cheek bones and brightened my green eyes with gold eye shadow. Around my neck I wore the necklace that Jace gave me so long ago.

Maia and Isabelle leaned on the doorframe waiting for my approval and when I gave it to them we hugged while jumping up and down squealing like we had in high school. Just then a knock on the door caused us to stop and stare at each other before they both went off to open the door.

"Hello," I heard a sexy, seductive voice say from the door.

"Are you ready to see the most beautiful person that you have ever seen?" Isabelle teased.

Jace must've nodded because next thing I knew Maia came running to me and pulling me towards the front door. When I saw Jace leaning on the doorframe my heart nearly stopped. He stood up straight when he saw me coming from the bathroom. Jace wore black low rise jeans, a white t-shirt and a black blazer. He smirked when he noticed my stare causing me to blush and look away.

Maia pushed me out the door and closed it behind me locking it. _What did they think that I was going to turn around and closed the door in his face?_

"Are you ready to go?" Jace asked holding out his hand for me.

I nodded and took hold of his hand, lacing my fingers with his as we walked out of the building and to his car that sat waiting. We drove for a while before we stopped in front of a park that looked pitch black except for some light that was back behind the trees. Not surprisingly, that is where Jace led me too except when we neared the trees he stopped and pulled out a handkerchief.

He laughed when he saw my expression and said, "I want this to be a surprise so I have to blindfold you."

I smiled and let myself be blindfolded and then Jace took my hand and walked me in the direction that we were supposed to go. When he finally took the handkerchief off, I looked around and let out an audible gasp.

We stood underneath a tree that had twinkling lights hanging from it and directly underneath sat a picnic blanket with a basket and a stereo that was playing classical music.

"Do you like it?" Jace searched my face for approval.

"Like it? No," I said and Jace's face fell. "I love it."

Jace smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss that left me out of breath but all too soon, he pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine before pulling me towards the blanket. We sat down and talked and ate the food he had in the basket. When we finished he pulled me to him and we lay in the grass with my head on his chest. It was perfect!

"I love you, Clary."

I picked my head up to look at him.

"I love you, too, Jace."

We smiled at each other and he pulled me closer to him as we laid back to look at the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know that it has been a pretty long time since I updated and for that I am sorry. Anyway, this is the last chapter until I write the epilogue so I hope you guys enjoyed my story, I sure enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. **

Three Years Later 

"Oh my God!" I whispered yelled to myself as I stared at the object of fear in my now shaking hands.

The bathroom walls seemed to be closing in around me as I stared at the two lines that now defined my future._ I'm pregnant! How did this happen!?_ I groaned and put my head in my hands while I contemplated who to tell and how to tell them. My thoughts were interrupted with a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Clary hurry up!" Maia yelled.

Maia, Isabelle and I had gotten an apartment together after we graduated college and every now and then we have angry arguments over bathroom time, but now was an exception. I stood up and opened the door with the pregnancy test in my hand.

When Maia saw my sullen expression she stopped looking angry and instead looked at me with concern.

"Clary?"

"Maia…" I managed to get out before I broke down.

She pulled me to her and began calling Izzy because she wasn't good with crying. I heard her running from her bedroom down the hall. She ran up to us when she noticed where we were standing.

"Clary, what's wrong?" she asked me.

I simply put my hand with the pregnancy test in her face and continued to cry into Maia. Isabelle looked at the object confused until she saw the two lines creating a plus sign. She squealed in delight and pulled me from Maia's arms and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Clary! You're pregnant! That's amazing! Why are you crying? Wait, is it not Jace's?" Isabelle said suddenly serious.

"Of course it's Jace's, but Izzy, what am I going to tell him?" I cried.

"Clary, you need to tell him and I'm sure he's going to be thrilled so don't be scared," Maia said from behind me.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, now when do you think that you should tell him," Iz asked.

"Well, Jace said he wanted to take me out tonight because he wants to tell me something, but I don't know how to tell him."

"Clary, this is perfect! Don't worry, we will doll you up and then when he tells you whatever he needs to make sure you tell him. You could even blurt it out like really fast and if he asks you what you said bring the test with and show him," Maia suggested.

"Okay," I said.

"Let's go get you ready then," Izzy said dragging towards her bedroom with Maia in tow.

Four Hours Later 

"Oh wow," I awed at myself while I was looking in the mirror.

Izzy stuffed me into a slim-fitting red dress that reached me mid-thigh. I sported gold three inch heels, a gold clutch, gold feather earrings and a long heart necklace along with the necklace Jace gave me. My hair was in tame curls down my back and my make-up was natural with a hint of gold eye shadow.

"I know right," Maia said behind me.

"I think it's our best work yet," Izzy smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Izzy went to go open it. Maia took my clutch and put the test in it in a plastic bag and handed it back to me. I smiled at her before I walked to the front door. Izzy was in the middle of a conversation with Jace when I walked up. Jace's headed turned towards me and my heart stopped while I waited for his reaction. His face lit up and I walked up to him to kiss him.

"Hi," I said when I finally pulled back.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah."

We headed out the door and to his car that was parked on the street in front of our apartment. Jace opened the door for me and closed it after I got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked after he turned the car on.

"Not telling," he teased.

I just groaned and sat quiet for the rest of the ride. We stopped in front of the park and I looked at Jace in confusion only to find that he wasn't there. I looked down at his seat to see a note. It read:

_It's time to find me. You always have me chasing you around even if you don't realize, but now it's your turn. Just follow the petals. - Jace _

I sighed, but got out of the car and looked around searching for the petals that he was talking about. When I looked around I noticed the path of petals by the back of the car so I started to follow them. They led me through the park and I saw a lit up pavilion with candles and lanterns. _What's that about?_ I continued following the path until I came up to the pavilion to see Jace surrounded by candles down on one knee.

"Jace," I managed to choke out.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, when I first saw you, I knew. I knew that you were the one for me. I knew that I wanted to wake up next to you every morning. I knew that I wanted to have a family with you. I just knew. I love you so much so, I ask you to spend the rest of your life tied to me in the closet bond that I can think of. Clary, will you marry me?" Jace asked me.

I didn't say anything. Instead I cried and hugged myself and just stood there. Jace hurried over to me and pulled me to him.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I expected."

"Jace…" I looked at him before pulling out the test and pacing it in his hands. "Jace, I'm pregnant and I know that you said you wanted a family and I know that you didn't mean this early-"

I was cut off with Jace's mouth on mine stopping me from saying anything that I probably would've regretted later on. He pulled back and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Clary, I love you so much. I can't wait to be a father! I can't wait!" he said ecstatic.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, will you please marry me?"

I thought about it for a moment before launching myself into his awaiting arms.

"Yes!"


	12. Epilogue

**So after you read this be sure to tell me what you think of story because I was kind of nervous being that it was my first one. I hope I did okay and I hope to do well in my other stories. Check out my new one called if you guys get a chance. Bye! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. **

Five Years Later 

"Mommy!" my five year old yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!"

"Mommy, can you make me a sandwich like daddy?" Jack asked.

Jack was always trying copy whatever Jace does and I found it adorable. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I knew Jace had finally decided to grace us with his presence.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning, Daddy!" Jack said.

I finished Jack's lunch before I turned around to look at Jace.

"I invited the guys over because I have something that I need to tell you all," I said giving Jack his sandwich.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"You're just going to have to wait."

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Jesus, Jace, can't you wait a half hour?"

"Nope."

I smiled at him and Jack before laughing.

Half Hour Later 

"Hey guys!" I said dragging everyone into the kitchen.

"What's up, Clary?" Izzy asked.

"I have something big to tell all of you and Jace doesn't know so don't ask him."

After I placed Jack in Jace's lap, I walked to the head of the table and stood there planning out my words.

"I'm not sure how to say this because last time something this big happened I didn't do out too well. Anyway, I'm pregnant!"

I looked at everyone's reactions of shock at first, but then excitement as they began to cheer. Jack ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"Does that mean I get a brother or a sister?" he asked excited.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Yay! I want a sister!"

"Me too," Jace said whispering in my ear as he wrapped his arms around us.

"Me three," I whispered back.

I looked back around at everyone and I realized something. My life is far from perfect, but it's still good enough for me and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
